


UFO

by jmtorres



Category: Home (2015), True Meaning of Smekday - Adam Rex
Genre: Club Vivid, Dancing, Gen, Ry Cooder, Vividcon, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: the Boov have landed. commence the dance party!





	UFO

This was in Club Vivid, and it is very silly. 

vid: UFO  
vidder: jmtorres  
fandom: Home, AKA The True Meaning of Smek Day, the Movie  
song: UFO Has Landed In the Ghetto by Ry Cooder  
format: mp4, 39MB  
runtime: 2:32  
link: <http://houseoftorres.dreamhosters.com/vids/jmt-home(smekday)-UFOhaslanded.mp4> (link updated 9 March 2019)  
warnings: I can't think of any, there's a couple of explosions but it's an animated kids movie, they're not exactly graphic.


End file.
